


Chocolate and Moonlight

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco settled into the pillow and closed his eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt 14. “Chocolate”

aco settled into the pillow and closed his eyes. And opened them again. He just couldn’t rest. He looked over at Dean, slumbering peacefully on the other half of their bed.

His face was half obscured in darkness, but his cheek and shoulder were illuminated by the soft rays of the almost full moon streaming through the window. Draco yearned to touch his lover’s skin, to caress it as he had their first time. In the moonlight, Dean’s back looked soft and smooth, like dark melted chocolate.

But Draco couldn’t touch him. His fingers, palest silver in the light, passed right through.


End file.
